buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TAGDavid/Decklists
I deleted a bunch of my old decks, and now I have this blog showing my decklists that I consider good. Feel free to look it over and comment about how I can make it better. I use these on Otakon's simulator, so the card's here are found on the simulator. Anything else isn't, so yeah, these decks kinda suck without the new better cards. But still quite effective to me. Legend World. 1x Flag. (Legend World) 1x Getters Cursed Dragon (Buddy) Items 2x Dragon Vanquishing Sword, Balmung 3x Famous Sword, Hrunting 2x Immortal Sword, Durandal Spells 3x Breathen Gard 3x Decree of Dullahan 4x Holy Grail 4x Shield of Achilles 3x Sulizers Gard 3x Symbel Gard 4x The Wydar Sarkal Monsters Size 1 4x Getters Cursed Dragon 3x Glacier Dragon, Zilant 3x Spring Heeled Jack Size 2 3x Armored Dragon, Cuelebre 3x King of Forest, Zlatorog 3x Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthrus Dungeon World. 1x Flag (Dungeon World) 1x Bladewing Phoenix (Buddy) Items 2x Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker 2x Brave's Sword, Soma Sword 3x Conquering Blade, Dungeon Domination Impacts 3x Dead End Crush! Spells 2x Cecilia's Spell Disarm 3x Continue! 4x Divine Protection of Shalsana 2x Oracle of Tuval 3x Pillar of Fire 2x Rolling Stone 4x Smile Charm (I rarely cast these. I just use them for gauge or to keep out of an impact's reach.) Monsters Dungeon Enemy Size 1 3x Dachs, Cobalt 3x One Gauge Demon Size 2 4x Bladewing Phoenix Adventurer Size 1 4x Dragonblade Wielding Sheila Vanna (Can hardly draw them for some reason. Can't even call a Dungeon Enemy with this. So Continue! is pretty useful.) 2x Scout, Critisizing Kirwa Size 2 4x Magical Fortress, Orser Kleinz Dungeon World 1x Flag (Dungeon World) 1x Silver Warrior, Quenzwei (Buddy) Items 2x Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker 3x Brave Sword, Soma SwordBrave's Sword, Soma Sword 2x Dragon Vanquishing Sword, Dragonslayer Impacts 3x Dead End Crush! Spells 2x Cecilia's Spell Disarm 4x Divine Protection of Shalsana 4x Mission Card "Defeat Monsters!" 4x Mission Card "Form a Party!" 3x Pillar of Fire 3x Smile Charm Monsters Size 1 3x Dancing Magician, Tetsuya 1x Legendary Brave, Tasuku 3x Master Thief, Strohl Bird 2x Missile Magician, Addrick 2x Scout, Criticizing Kirwa 1x Young Pope, Alex Size 2 4x Craftsman, Baku 4x Silver Warrior, Quenzwei Darkness Dragon World 1x Flag (Darkness Dragon World) 1x Bloody Moon Dragon (Buddy) Items 4x Evil Death Scythe 3x Purgatory Sword, Fatal (I would replace this with Black Sword, Heartbreaker, but when up against some world that has a Dragoenergy clone, I like the extra critical I get when my monster gets destroyed.) Impacts 3x Demonic Strike Arts, Death Requiem Spells 3x Abyss Symphony 4x Black Dragon Shield 2x Death Grip 3x Devil Stigma 2x Guillotine Cutter 2x Lunatic (Now, you're probably gonna say it's stupid to run this. But no one I fought would use stuff like Dragonic Thunder to destroy the other monster on my field. So hey, an even wash. -1.5 for your opponent to -1.5, it's useful sometimes.) 4x Midnight Shadow Monsters Size 1 4x Black Dragon, Cold Blade 2x Black Dragon, Death Gracia 2x Black Dragon, Spinechiller 2x Death Dragon, Deathgaze Dragon Size 2 2x Black Dragon, Dividers 4x Bloody Moon Dragon 2x Eternal Silence, Orbit (El Huracan would be better, but against Sieger users, this helps a lot.) Size 3 2x Graveyard of Demonic Swords, Graybard (This thing is amazing against Duel Sieger.) Katana World 1x Flag (Katana World) 1x Evil in Heart, Yamigitsune (Buddy) Items 4x Five Heavenly Swords, Onimaru Impacts 3x Secret Sword, Lethal Formation 1x Secret Sword, Comet 1x Secret Sword, Shooting Star 1x Secret Sword, Star Crusher Spells 3x Art of Body Replacement 3x Art of Explosive Hades Fall 3x Clear Serenity (Someone might comment on this. I know it.) 3x Demon Way, Geppakugiri 3x Demon Way, Noroihikagami 3x Demon Way, Oborogenbu 2x Return to the Underworld Monsters Size 1 3x Blood Knife, Kimensai 4x Evil In Heart, Yamigitsune 4x Sea-splitting Irukamaru 3x Undefeatable, Setsujishi Size 2 3x Cat Shadow, Aoihime 3x Tempest, Garo-oh Danger World (The Final Deck I consider good.) 1x Flag (Danger World) 1x Armorknight Cerberus "A" (Buddy) Items 4x Explosive Axe, Ricdeau Demon Slay 3x Hysteric Spear Impacts 3x Ultimate Battle Skill, MEGA Demon Slay Spells 4x Battle Aura Circle 2x Bold Retaliation 3x Demon Slay Barrier 2x Demon Slay Resurrection 3x Demon Slay Slash 2x Dimensional Demon Slay Slash 3x Final Battle Skill, MAJI Demon Slay (I have owned several Magic World players with this.) 1x Thunder Devastation (Kind of a bad choice to run just 1, but hey, I'm sure when I need it, it'll be in my hand.) Monsters Size 1 (That's right, no Size 0s. Bad choice. I know. But I have no space for it, I won't be able to use my center area anyway.) 2x Armorknight Asmodai 3x Armorknight Eagle "A" 2x Armorknight Gargoyle 3x Armorknight Ogre Size 2 4x Armorknight Cerberus "A" (This as a buddy is bad, having 4 of him is bad. But I don't know what to do. I removed 2 Minotaurs to add this in as 4 so I could have a buddy.) 3x Armorknight Wall Lizard (Useful on First turn. Still useful when I haven't drawn my weapons or Set Spell yet. On the side is still good.) Size 3 3x Armorknight Demon (This has won me many games.) That's all. Thank you for viewing my decks. Please write how I can make them better in the comments. Have a nice day now. Goodbye. Category:Blog posts